Conventionally, most realistic multimedia contents are transmitted together with metadata for realistic representation in a stream track for multimedia content in a transmitting step. A conventional realistic multimedia reproducer analyzes a control method and a control time of a device for realistic reproduction based on the metadata transmitted with multimedia data, and reproduces the realistic multimedia contents.
However, in a conventional scheme in which the metadata for reproducing realistic multimedia content is transmitted with the multimedia content as described above, a multimedia processing system for receiving and reproducing the multimedia content is forced to implement a realistic effect only in the same method as used by a realistic multimedia content producer at a transmitting side, thus limiting a realistic effect reproduction method.
That is, even though the multimedia processing system at the receiving side is capable of reproducing various types of realistic effects depending on types of devices provided for the system, there is a problem that the system is forced to reproduce the realistic multimedia content only in the same scheme as used by the producer at the transmitting side, which makes it impossible for a user to efficiently utilize the devices provided for realistic effects.
Further, every time that a new type of device is added to the multimedia processing system, another realistic multimedia content must be newly produced by a realistic media content producer, which makes a task troublesome and wastes resources. Also, it is preferable that different environments are provided for already existing devices depending on realistic effects and the realistic effects are represented depending on a user's reproduction environment, however, a conventional method where device metadata for realistic representation exist in a single form limits representing manners greatly.
FIG. 1 describes a block diagram of a system for reproducing conventional realistic multimedia content, which contains device metadata. That is, under this structure of the realistic multimedia content, in a step of producing the realistic multimedia content, a media stream has a pure audio and video track, and contains metadata controlling each device for realistic representation according to a time stamp.
Referring to FIG. 1, a realistic multimedia producing unit 100 includes two or more tracks. The realistic multimedia producing unit 100 produces multimedia content containing pure A/V (audio/video) data corresponding to a pure multimedia stream and device metadata for controlling device for realistic effect representation. The multimedia content, thus produced, is provided for a realistic multimedia content processing system via the Internet and is realistically represented through a reproduction process.
The realistic multimedia content processing system includes a realistic multimedia content analyzing unit 102 and a realistic multimedia content reproducing unit 110. The realistic multimedia content analyzing unit 102 receives a streaming service by selecting realistic multimedia content through a user browser 104, and separates the pure A/V data and the device metadata in the realistic multimedia content through a realistic multimedia content analyzer 106, so that the pure A/V data is reproduced by an audio and video output device corresponding thereto. A device reproducing synchronization processor 108 synchronizes the device metadata and the multimedia content.
In the realistic multimedia content reproducing unit 110, devices 112, 114, 116, and 118 reproduce the multimedia content synchronized with the device metadata by the device reproducing synchronization processor 108 to represent a realistic effect.
As described above, in the conventional realistic multimedia content processing system, a realistic multimedia content contains metadata for controlling device for realistic representation, as well as pure A/V stream. In the above-described structure of the conventional multimedia content processing system, realistic representation is reproduced using only device reproduction information defined by a realistic multimedia content producer. Accordingly, realistic representation of the multimedia content is limited, and it is impossible to satisfy demands on various realistic representations from each user, as described above.